Mobius
(Note to Arctic-Master: I deleted the Sonic the Hedgehog Page in order to add the proper planet for the character of This world.) This is the Home planet of Sonic the Hedgehog and where all of his games, except Sonic and the Black Knight and Sonic and the Secret Rings, take place. Sonic and The Black Knight takes place in the King Authur and the Knights of the Round Table storybook. Sonic and the Secret Rings takes place in the Arabian Knights Storybook. Sonic was needed to defend those worlds from evil and so he went in or got teleported in by someone. Game Characters Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic is the main character of this world. He is also the fastest being on this world. He is also, to his and the gods' knowledge only, prince of the ancient Former race called Tri-Former introduced in his background story. Amy Rose - Amy Rose is the girlfriend of Sonic in the banger universe. In the real games, she is just his self-proclaimed girlfriend. One day in the Banger Universe, Sonic learned of her power to go super and werehog. That discovery came to him thanks to Eggman putting him in a unblockable barrier that only Eggman could control. Later, Amy came to rescue him and she first got turned into a werehog. Then, after she was beat as a werehog by Eggman's Lunar Power bot, She transformed with a pink Chaos Emerald into Super Amy. That one emerald held that much power inside it. This is what broke the Lunar Power Bot and freed Sonic. Eggman then ran from the base. She is also, to her and the gods' knowledge only, the Princess of the ancient Former race called Dual-Former who is betrohal to Sonic as his Tri-Former Prince form. Will Sonic and Amy find out about the secret these two we'll find out later. Tails the Fox - Tails is the mechanical genuis of Sonic's Team of heroes and turns out that he is actually part of an old hunting group called the Mechanists. The Mechanists, along with The Chao Breeders, were wiped out by Chaoswing who is a Chaos Pirate. Will Chaoswing reappear in the Banger Universe? Cream the Rabbit - Cream is the cute charm of the Sonic's Team of heroes and turns out that she is actually part of an old hunting group called The Chao Breeders. As you read from tails' description, both their hunting groups were wiped out by Chaoswing the Chaos Pirate. Again, will Chaoswing reappear in the Banger Universe? (Will Continue later...) Created Characters Masquerade - A member of the Darkus Movement until he found out that his group didn't respect honor. He now fights to protect the Banger Universe. Will he join the Prisoner Fighters or not? (This will be done later...) Basic Story of this game Eggman threatens the world by telling them that he will conquer it. Sonic has to battle through his robots and save the world. He has many of his other heroes to fight at his side. The game also sometimes changes villains into a different villain introducing more characters to the series. The Most Powerful of his enemies so far is the alien race that Shadow The Hedgehog destroyed the Base of called the Black Arms, in my opinion. Category:Planets Category:Mobius